


To The Point Of Exhaustion

by SinQueen69



Series: Anime Sin [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blow Job, Bondage, Bottom Nara Shikamaru, Cock Cage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Uzumaki Naruto, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Possessive uzumaki naruto, Post War AU, Rimming, Spit Roasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Voyeurism, male chastity, misuse of Clone Jutsu, spreader bar, sub Nara Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Naruto dislikes how Shikamaru is overworking himself and knows just the right way to force Shikamaru to take a break.Naruto/Shikamaru + Naruto Clones
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Anime Sin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695904
Comments: 8
Kudos: 406





	1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru let out a surprised noise as his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was swung onto Naruto’s lap. Shikamaru had to let go of the stack of papers he had been holding to hold onto his boyfriend’s shoulders instead. 

“Naruto!” Shikamaru protested, he had to finish up those mission reports for Kakashi before the end of the day. 

“You’re working too hard Shika, I wish you would let me talk to Kakashi-Sensei.” Naruto buried his face in Shikamaru’s throat, inhaling his boyfriend’s scent to calm himself even as he settled his hands on the Shadow Nin’s ass. 

“I’m fine Naru,” Shikamaru carded his fingers through the blond’s hair, using a playful nickname for his concerned boyfriend. 

“I know you haven’t gotten a lot of sleep lately, you need a break Shika.” Naruto insisted and Shikamaru blinked as he realized how truly worried Naruto was about him and his lack of sleep. 

“I’ll be fine Naruto,” Shikamaru promised with a soft kiss to the blond’s lips before he let out a yelp when hands lifted him off of Naruto’s lap and he blinked as he took in two Shadow Clones of his boyfriend. 

“Naruto?” Shikamaru asked before a moan was pulled from his throat when the clone behind him sucked hard at his throat while tugging his head backwards and unraveling his high ponytail. 

“You’re not fine Shika, you need sleep so my clones and I are going to fuck you until your completely passed out.” Naruto leaned forward and trailed bandaged fingers over Shikamaru’s cheek, his eyes flashing red as he spoke and Shikamaru shuddered at the possessive tone the blond had taken. 

“Nar-ohhhh,” Shikamaru moaned again as deft fingers groped and rubbed at his cock through his pants. 

“Just relax and enjoy it Shikamaru,” Naruto crooned as he leaned back, obviously content to enjoy the show. Shikamaru’s mouth was covered by the second clones’ mouth as said clone ripped Shikamaru’s clothes off of his body until he was naked and shivering between the two clones of his boyfriend. 

“That’s it Shikamaru,” The clone behind him cooed as his hand pumped Shikamaru’s cock, coaxing the dark-haired man to full hardness. 

“Ah, ah!” Shikamaru panted as he writhed between the two strong clones and his eyes fluttered as a rough thumb swiped over the tip of his cock, sending shivers down his spine. 

“Give into us Shikamaru,” A clone crooned out an order and Shikamaru gasped when he was suddenly flipped so he was on his hands and knees between the two clones.

A hand in his hair forced Shikamaru’s head up and Shikamaru felt a blush form on his cheeks when the clone’s cock slapped lewdly against his cheek when it was released from his pants. Shikamaru considered his options for a moment, but his mind was clouded with a fog of his arousal so he parted his lips and took the clone’s cock into his mouth with ease. 

“His mouth is so nice boss,” The clone moaned as he tugged Shikamaru closer, sliding more of his length down the Nara’s throat. 

“It is,” Naruto said sounding smug and Shikamaru’s side-eyed his boyfriend and his cock jerked at the sight. Naruto’s legs were sprawled wide and his hand was lazily moving up and down his cock that was obscenely sticking out of the front of his pants. His eyes were red and he was watching Shikamaru between his two clones with undisclosed lust and love.

Shikamaru choked around the clone’s cock when something wet and warm lapped at his hole. Shikamaru had been so lost in the sensation of having a cock in his mouth and watching Naruto watch him that he had forgotten about the second clone. 

“He’s so tight boss, you sure you’re fucking him enough?” The clone behind Shikamaru questioned cockily even as he used his sharp tongue to relax Shikamaru’s hole and wiggle into it. 

“Maybe not enough if he has even time to overwork himself.” Naruto mused, his pace still steady even as he watched as his clone buried his face between Shikamaru’s ass cheeks, happily rimming the dark-haired ninja. 

Shikamaru was swallowing around the cock in his mouth as his body trembled each time the clone behind him did something new with his tongue. The clone who he was sucking off was petting his head like one would a pet and Shikamaru flushed at that thought and sucked hard at the length in his mouth. 

“I wanna come in his mouth boss, can I?” The clone asked Naruto through gritted teeth as Shikamaru began to bob his head, licking and sucking as he moved in a way he knew drove Naruto crazy. 

“Go ahead,” Naruto waved his free hand, eyes watching the trio intently. Shikamaru shuddered before gagging when the clone yanked his head back down on his cock before it throbbed in Shikamaru’s mouth and hot seed slipped down the Nara’s throat. Shikamaru sputtered and did his best to swallow the rush of cum while his cock dripped between his thighs as the clone behind him slipped a finger into his ass alongside his tongue. 

Shikamaru gasped loudly for air when the clone popped away, cum trailing down his chin and Shikamaru’s mind felt a bit emptier as he looked at Naruto. Naruto was still hard but fresh cum was coating his hand and his breathing was a bit heavier.

“I expected this, don’t worry Shika. There are plenty more where he came from.” Naruto reassured his boyfriend who simply let out a keen when the clone behind him removed his tongue and shoved two fingers deep into the Nara’s puffy hole. 

Shikamaru’s mouth dropped open when a new clone appeared and that one was hard as a rock in his pants as he looked down at Shikamaru in appreciation. 

“He’s so pretty boss,” The new clone commented and Shikamaru blushed at the praise before he gasped when the clone behind him withdrew his fingers to yank him up onto his knees and pressed their bodies together. 

“Gonna fuck him now boss,” The clone behind Shikamaru commented and Naruto hummed his reply that was drowned out by Shikamaru moaning and clutching at the clone in front of him as the clone behind him pushed into him. 

It had been a while since Shikamaru had taken his boyfriend’s cock so the stretch burned a bit at the start. Shikamaru’s attention was taken away from that when the new clone dropped down and mouthed at his cock. 

“Oh, oh! Nar!” Shikamaru gasped out as he dug his fingers into the blond hair as the clone easily swallowed his cock down, repeating the action over and over as the clone behind him began to shallowly thrust in and out of him. 

“Go on Shika, come for us.” Naruto’s voice was dark and lustful. Shikamaru’s mouth dropped open and his eyes slipped shut as his orgasm washed over him and he spilled into the clone’s mouth. 

Shikamaru’s head was tipped back by the clone that was behind him and his hand loosely curled around the Nara’s throat to keep him in place. Shikamaru moaned weakly as he was rutted into by the clone behind him while the clone in front of him was still suckling at his soft cock, trying to urge him back to full size again. 

“Naruto, it’s so much.” Shikamaru whined, feeling out of it as he tugged at the clone that was in front of him. 

“What do you think boss?” The clone in front of Shikamaru asked when he popped off of Shikamaru’s half-hard cock. 

“Hmm, not yet.” Naruto decided, his fire red eyes still locked on Shikamaru.

“Naruto, please,” Shikamaru was cut off by the clone behind him shifted them again. Now Shikamaru was seated firmly on the clone’s cock and his legs were being held up and out, keeping him exposed to those in the room. 

“Relax Shikamaru, you’re going to mindless with it soon.” Naruto crooned out, hand still moving up and down his shaft from his place watching his boyfriend with his clones. 

“Wha…Oh!” Shikamaru cut himself off with a gasp and his head fell back when a finger nudged at his stretched rim and slid into him alongside the clone’s cock that was already inside of him. Shikamaru stared up at the ceiling of his and Naruto’s apartment with his mind going completely blank as the clone worked two then three fingers in and out of him. 

Shikamaru could only keen helpless when the clone’s cock pressed its way into him, stretching him wider than he thought possible. His mind was empty and hazy with pleasure as Shikamaru did his best to cling to the clone in front of him as he adjusted to having two cocks inside of him. 

Shikamaru writhed with a weak groan when a hand stroked at his cock, he had gone soft when being penetrated by the second cock but now he was achingly hard. 

“Shh Shikamaru, enjoy it.” One of the clones shushed him and Shikamaru could only follow the order and moan and gasp as the two began to move in union. Each thrust forced any new thoughts out of Shikamaru’s mind. Each bounce had Shikamaru slipping away and he was only vaguely aware of the drool that was escaping his mouth as it hung open as he took each thrust the two clones gave up into him. 

Shikamaru was blindsided by his orgasm and it rushed at him like a wave and Shikamaru was gone. He was gone into a world of darkness as he came so hard that he passed out, coupled with his previous orgasm and exhaustion it wasn’t a surprise. 

Shikamaru roused, feeling sore and weighed down like a piece of lead. He was warm and surrounded by a familiar scent and softness. Shikamaru’s eyes were heavy, but he forced them open and he squinted into the morning sunlight that streamed into his and Naruto’s bedroom. 

“Morning Shika,” Naruto was sitting up against the headboard of the bed, setting down a stack of papers as he turned his attention to his waking boyfriend. 

“M-Morning?” Shikamaru’s voice was rough but his throat wasn’t as sore as he expected as memories of the previous day came flooding back. Shikamaru’s cheeks flushed and his cock gave a traitorous jerk, he was now well aware of how open and loose he still felt. 

“You slept like 15 hours, I’m proud of you Shika.” Naruto crooned as he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“Next time you want to watch your clones fuck me, let me now and I can prepare to take two cocks. I’ll be feeling that for days.” Shikamaru retorted as he pulled the covers back up over his head to hide his blush that showed how much he liked it. 

“Will do Shika!” Naruto said cheerfully as he tugged the blankets down to kiss his blushing boyfriend again.

“Don’t let there be a next time Shika, I don’t like having to fuck you unconscious for you to sleep but I will do it again.” Naruto’s voice turned serious and a pleasant shudder went down Shikamaru’s spine at the way his eyes flashed red again. 

“Maybe I should lock your cock up and you will be forced to take a break, to get some rest. Hmm I’ll have to think about that.” Naruto mused aloud and Shikamaru pulled the blankets back up over his head to once again hide how much he liked that idea. 

“Get some more sleep Shika,” Naruto said amused at his adorable boyfriend and let his mind wander towards the world of chastity for said adorable boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: misuse of clone jutsu, bondage, male chastity, cock cage, orgasm control, orgasm denial, dirty talk, Dom/sub, Dom Naruto, sub Shikamaru, spreader bar, ball gag, multiple orgasms, creampie, anal sex, passing out

“What did I say about overworking yourself Shika?” Naruto asked voice coloured with disappointment as he ran his bandaged fingers over the dark bags that were under his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“There was a mission that went sides way, I had to.” Shikamaru murmured, not fighting back as the blond locked his ankles in a short spreader bar and then his wrists to one that was dangling from the ceiling. Shikamaru hung from the two bars, tension slowly seeping from his exhausted body as the spreader bars took all of his weight. 

“I thought having you locked up would have at least forced you to take short breaks here and there,” Naruto mused as he cupped Shikamaru’s groin, stroking the Nara’s cock through the leather and metal cage that he had locked into place a few weeks ago. 

“I, I’m sorry Naru,” Shikamaru did his best not to rut against Naruto’s hand, his caged cock was aching and had been for days now but he couldn’t tear himself away from his work. 

“I know Shika, but you need sleep and like I said before. I don’t want to have to fuck you unconscious again, but I will do it as many times as needed.” Naruto squeezed the other’s cock teasingly as he spoke before he picked up an orange ball gag from a chair. Shikamaru blinked at the gag, cheeks starting to heat up but he opened his mouth to allow Naruto to fit it between his lips and fasten it around his head. Shikamaru watched as Naruto coated his fingers with lube before reaching around Shikamaru and sank a slick finger into him. Shikamaru gasped behind the gag, doing his best to stay still as Naruto methodically used his fingers to lube and stretch his ass open. 

“My clones are going to fuck you now and when you take all 10 of their loads and if you’re still conscious I’ll allow you to come,” Naruto said as he made a hand sign and in puffs of smoke 10 clones appeared around the room. Shikamaru’s heart sped up at the mere thought of taking Naruto’s cock 10 times and nodded even as his cock swelled against the constricting cage. 

Naruto sat on the chair he had positioned in front of where he had strung Shikamaru up, unzipping his pants to show Shikamaru that he was hard already. Shikamaru couldn’t help the way his body swayed when the first clone stepped up, hands firm on his hips. Shikamaru was glad for the gag already as it muffled the embarrassingly loud moan when the clone pushed its wet cock into him without delay. 

“He’s so damn tight boss,” The clone grunted as he began to rock shallowly in and out of Shikamaru who gasped behind the gag as his body shook as he adjusted to the stretch and slight burn as the clone fucked him in faster and harder thrusts. 

“He won’t be soon, soon he’ll be loose and sloppy,” Naruto said more for Shikamaru’s benefit than his clones, Shikamaru’s ears burned when he heard numerous familiar groans coming from the gathered clones behind him. 

The mental image was enough for the first clone who cried out, hips pressing hard to Shikamaru’s ass as his cock twitched and throbbed before a wet heat rushed into him. Shikamaru blushed brightly when the clone pulled out, a trail of cum following the action and a collective moan came from behind him again. 

“You were so good Shikamaru-Kun,” The clone praised, a hand running down Shikamaru’s spine before a soft noise signalled that the clone had disappeared. Shikamaru lifted his eyes to Naruto as he felt new hands on his hips and a hard cock slot into him with more ease than the first one had.

Naruto was still hard even with cum splattered over his flesh hand that was lazily stroking his length. Naruto’s eyes were coloured red and his pupils were slitted as he watched Shikamaru strung up and his clone rutting into him from behind. 

Shikamaru wasn’t sure when he began to lose time, lost to the feeling of Naruto’s clones fucking him without pause over and over emptying their loads in his ass. Shikamaru knew each time a new clone pushed in, it went in easier than before and pushed out some older loads of cum so the liquid ran down his thighs making a complete mess of him. 

Shikamaru was hanging even more loosely in the spreader bars now, head hanging low and his eyes on the edge of unseeing as he stared at the floor of the apartment. The ache in his cock and now his jaw was constant background pain that somehow was comforting even as Shikamaru felt drool slipping out of the sides of the ball gag. 

Shikamaru whined behind the gag when two fingers cupped his chin and lifted his head slowly. Shikamaru blinked slowly at Naruto, his vision going spotty and blurry but those red eyes were all but glowing in his hazy vision. 

“You’re doing so well Shika, you’re so perfect for me. Just let go, take what you need.” Naruto crooned, fingers caressing Shikamaru’s cheeks as he spoke, but to Shikamaru, it sounded like the blond was speaking underwater. 

“Just three more Shika, you can take three more can’t you?” Naruto shushed the little noise Shikamaru made behind the gag as the 8th clone stepped up, pushing into Shikamaru’s sloppy, cum-drenched hole, fucking into him in rough, short thrusts. 

Shikamaru accepted the creeping darkness in his vision, closing his eyes and sinking to the complete and utter exhaustion that had been clawing at his bones for the past week. Here he could give in, here he was safe as he was here with Naruto and Naruto would destroy anyone or anything that tried to get to him. Shikamaru felt the very familiar sensation of cum emptying inside of him and let himself fade into unconsciousness. 

Naruto stroked Shikamaru’s damp hair off of his now fully relaxed face as his remaining clones disappeared. The blond ignored how more cum spurted out of his cock when the last few sensations of fucking and coming in Shikamaru rushed back at him.

“You were so close Shikamaru, maybe next time you will earn your release.” Naruto murmured as he unhooked the unconscious man from the spreader bars, gathering the limp body of his boyfriend in his arms to carry him to the bed. 

Shikamaru didn’t even make a noise when Naruto set him on his side, so completely deep in his sleep that he didn’t even twitch a muscle. Naruto grabbed a wet cloth, first cleaning himself up before finally taking a look at Shikamaru’s ass. 

Naruto shuddered, tongue flicking over his lips at the sight of his boyfriend’s gaping, puffy hole that was absolutely drenched in numerous loads of his clones cum. It was lewd and obscene and it made Naruto smile as a thrum of possessiveness surged in his chest. Naruto hummed contently to himself as he slowly, gently cleaned his boyfriend’s hole up. Naruto left most of his clones cum inside of Shikamaru’s hole; he stripped out of his clothes and curled up behind Shikamaru in the classic big spoon position.

Naruto tugged a blanket up over both of them before plastering his front to Shikamaru’s back and draped his arm around the Nara’s waist. Naruto’s fingers curled loosely around Shikamaru’s caged cock and closed his eyes, settling in for a nap alongside his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69  
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
